


The mercenary and the thief

by Farkas_brynjolf_barns



Series: Children of the companions [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Gay Sex, He fucked a target, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Skjor is such a top, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tw: high risk pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vilkas Being an Asshole (Elder Scrolls), Werewolves, blink and you miss it blood kink, not a/b/o, werewolf's have knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farkas_brynjolf_barns/pseuds/Farkas_brynjolf_barns
Summary: When farkas has a one night stand with a target he gets pregnant. He doesn't even know what his name was. Now he has to answer to the circle while searching for the man that knocked him up.Did i mention that i suck at summaries.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Farkas (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Children of the companions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876555
Kudos: 6





	1. A riften assignment

Farkas didn't intend to get pregnant. The assignment was to settle a dispute with a market stall owner in riften, everyone knew these assignments ended in brawls so they had a no kill rule.

The target was a hot, muscular, long-haired ginger, farkas could not take his eyes off him. The hot ginger was a good fighter to, didn't back down till he was knocked out. He had so much blood on him farkas thought he had killed him, but after taking his pulse and making absolute sure he was alive, farkas rented a room at The Bee And Barb and laid him into the bed.

Then farkas went to do some shopping, going first to the armor stall then to the meadary, ( because where else can you get fresh Blackbrair) and finally to the apothecary. When he left the apothecary it was far to late to return to whiterun, so he went back to the inn room he rented. When farkas opened the door the first thing he saw was the ginger. He was awake sitting up and very very hard, his dick slightly smeared with blood. He had been jerking off. Farkas then got one of the biggest hard-ons he ever had, so large it showed through his armor.

He slowly began to undress, starting with his top, before the ginger nodded, his own dick growing. When farkas was finally naked the ginger grabbed him and enveloped him in the deepest kiss of farkas' life.

they fucked all night long, each taking a turn on the bottom, most of the time using the ginger's blood as lube. By the time morning came they each had at least three loads of cum in their assholes (they lost count), and farkas left with his stomach looking slightly distended. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other, save for wanton moans from the both of them, and farkas didn't think he ever would. Of course he didn't have much problem with that.

but now farkas is standing outside his twins door, trying to work up the courage to tell him he's four months pregnant.

just as he raised a shaky hand to knock on the door it was opened, leaving him face to face with vilkas. "Uh... Vilkas, i need to talk to you," farkas says face turning red as he steps into his brother room closing the door. He starts to take off the top of his armor before vilkas says, "brother, what are you doing?" "Sorry," farkas replies, almost ashamed, its just so tight". At first vilkas is confused but then he notices his bump. "Who's the father!" He asks excitedly. "Uh.. Remember four months ago when you sent me to riften to beat up that stall owner? Well its him."

"do you mean to tell me that you fucked a target."

farkas nods. "Meet me in the underfordge at midnight. I will bring the rest of the circle. Together we will discuss your fate. Now leave" farkas leaves the room as fast as he can.


	2. The underfordge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to post, it kept getting deleted. But then i found out it wasn't actually deleted! In the future ill try to update within a week.

When farkas arrives at the underfordge he (aside from vilkas) is the first one there. He becomes increasingly nervous as the others file in, especially after vilkas told him to take off his top.

When everyone is gathered aela is the first to speak. "Vilkas why are we here, and more importantly why is farkas shirtless?" "He is pregnant," vilkas replies, his voice dripping with scorn. Aela approaches farkas, placing her hand on the curve of his bump saying "how far along are you?" Farkas slides her hand upward, away from his sensitive naval, before responding with a truthful answer. Aela smiles sadly, her hand absent mindedly stroking farkas, "I'm surprised it survived this long," she says, causing a look of disgust and hurt to flash across farkas' face. 

Upon noticing his face aela responds, "did nobody tell you, werewolf pregnancies are extremely unstable, they rarely survive and are even less likely to be born alive should they live to that point." She says the words like they didn't crush his whole world, like they didn't condemn his hopes that vilkas would forgive him. 

Kodlak, sensing the need for a change in subject asks, "who is the other father?" "A target," vilkas scoffs, not bothering to hide his disgust at his twin. "Is this a problem?" Skjor asks, causing farkas to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "you have no idea how many times i would have gotten pregnant from targets if i wasn't a top." Kodlak raises an eyebrow, like he knows something the others don't, and skjor says, "hey, he wasn't the only person i ever fucked, and i don't know why you would think he was." Kodlak only shakes his head. 

vilkas is flabbergasted. "Why are you condoning this!" He shouts. "You know as well as anyone that no one rules anyone else in the companions," kodlak chastises, "so long as both parties consented, farkas had free rein to do what he did. Was it consensual?" Farkas nods. "Then i see no problem with his actions. Do you remember who the other father is?" "A ginger market stall owner in riften," farkas responds. "If possible locate him, he my still want you." "You think he would?" "It is highly likely. Oh, and one more thing, you won't be able to voluntarily turn into a werewolf when your pregnant, and i advise you don't take any missions. I hope you find what you're looking for in riften."

and with that kodlak leaves, everyone filing out after him. Farkas goes to his room, to excited to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got any guesses as to who skjor was fucking? ( there is a correct answer i promise)


	3. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life is in a bit of chaos right no so any updating schedule I had has gone to the dogs (or werewolfs as the case may be) so please be patient with me, i will update when i can, comments are apricated!

Civilian clothes were itchy. That was the thought Farkas chose to focus on to distract him from his nerves. Vilkas suggested that he where civilian clothes to hide his belly better (and so he doesn't ruin his armor), he also suggested focusing in on a single thought to distract him from the feelings surging through him. Of course all that went out the window the second he saw the glorious man in front of him.

By hircine, pregnancy was making him so emotional, it was kind of embarrassing. And there he goes with the emotions again.

He was at his stall, for the first time seeing what he was selling, some kind of potion, and, wait was he sitting down? Farkas had never seen a market stall owner sit down on the job before, but here it was before his eyes, the hot ginger that knocked him up was sitting on some crates on the job. 

Before he could properly assess the situation, the ginger saw him, his eyes lighting up immediately, and a grin stretching wide across his face before he could stop it. 

The ginger got up from his crate, arching his back in a stretch, before approaching Farkas, tears in his eyes. "Is it really you," he asks. Farkas nods, "there are things i must tell you" he says solemnly, almost afraid to say them. "There are many things i must say as well," the ginger replies, "but not here, meet me at the inn, where we first met. Here," he puts ten gold in Farkas' hand, causing him to realize they were holding hands.

then he leaves, leaving farkas' head spinning, what if he didn't want the child, what if he only wanted more sex, what if he was leading him on only to shatter his heart. No. He has to push those thoughts out of his head, the ginger did pay for the inn room after all. Right. The inn. He has to go to the inn.

when Farkas enters The Bee And Barb the first thing he notices is that all eyes are on him. The argonien bartender, what was her name, Keerava, summons Talen-Jei to her side. She whispers something in his ear before he bursts out in laughter, both staring at him the whole time. Maramal glares at them, then him.

cautiously, Farkas approaches the counter, both argoniens still snickering, and offers the coin purse the ginger gave him. "I'd like a room please," he says, his voice wavering ever so slightly. "Right this way," Talen-Jei says, leading him up the stairs, only when the get to the doorway of his room does he add, "and this time be quite." 

the waiting proves to be torture, Farkas' mind alternates between unrelenting fear and anxiety and uncomfortable emptiness, only stopping when the ginger opens the door. Farkas perks up instantly, oddly excited to see his baby daddy, the ginger seemingly feeling the same. That is until he takes off his shirt, sporting a belly at least six months along. 

he was six months along. That meant he was pregnant when they first met. He was someone else's territory. Oh Talos, what was wrong with him! "I'm Brynjolf," the ginger says, taking Farkas' hand in his own, "here, feel you children." "Mine?" Farkas asks, confusion flooding his face, "but you must be six months pregnant, we only met four months ago!" Brynjolf shakes his head, a small smile on his face before saying "twins!" 

"Brynjolf I-" Farkas begins before he is cut off with a kiss, "just tell me your name," Brynjolf whispers, the rest can be worked out." "I'm Farkas and I'm pregnant with you baby." For a moment Brynjolf is stunned, sitting there with his mouth half open, then he kisses Farkas deeper then he has ever been kissed in his life.

"I have bad news," Farkas whispers, "I'm a werewolf, it won't likely survive." "I already knew that you're a werewolf," Brynjolf responds, causing fear and confusion to race though Farkas' brain. Brynjolf sees his emotions, clearly written on his face before adding, "you had a knot, trust me you're not the first werewolf I've been with." Only now does Farkas realize how hard his cock was from seeing Brynjolf's belly, Talos he wants to bury his knot into his sweet, perfect ass. Then he realizes Brynjolf might want the exact same thing. "To you want to take it again?"

at these words Brynjolf's face splits into a huge, unyielding grin, "i would give the world for it," he says before kissing Farkas deeply, striping his shirt away in the process.

Farkas tears at the ass of Brynjolf's pants, desperate to touch his bare flesh, desperate to bury his cock in him. at the same time Brynjolf is laying kiss after hot kiss on Farkas' chest and belly. "take me" he moans, need dripping from his voice, "Talos, I need to feel you!" after when seems like years Farkas gets his pants off, he smears some of the lubricate he brought onto Brynjolf's hole before easing his fat cock in, moaning all the way. a gasping moan overtakes brynjolf, surprising, and almost frightening farkas, making him stop. "don't stop!" moans brynjolf, his hole in blissful agony. he rocks back his hips, desperate for traction, to feel Farkas deeper in him. farkas slides inside him until brnjolf's ass hits his hips and the underside of his belly is resting on his back. farkas leans down, to the best of his ability, and kisses brynjolf's neck, sucking hickeys into the soft flesh. "bryn," farkas moans, "bryn, your such a perfect little breeding whelp!" he puts a hand on brynjolf's cock and starts to jack him off, maybe a little too aggressively, but if it is, brynjolf leaves no complaints. suddenly, brynjolf spills his seed into farkas' hand, the feeling of the cum making farkas cum, his knot welling and locking in brynjolf's ass. 

farkas slumps to the side, lightly tugging brynjolf with him, and sighs, "brynjolf," he whispers, i want to be able do that again, will you come back to Whiterun with me, please?" brynjolf grabs farkas' big hand and puts it on his belly, "of course baby."


End file.
